Summoned
by Azura's Wisdom
Summary: "Usually the deal is ten years, then you go to hell." The boy flinched away from him. Sam swallowed the strange feeling of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. "But every deal is different, tell me what you want." Sastiel smut, through and through. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Usually, Sam was summoned to abandoned buildings, crossroads, cemeteries, basements – really any place with a general creepy vibe, and usually in the middle of the night. Which is why he was surprised when he found himself sitting on a soft mattress in a neat pale blue room, with the afternoon sun setting casting and orange glow. The summoning circle was decent, staining the fleecy bedsheets.

The people summoning him were all too often wicked, pathetic little humans looking for a few more inches below the belt; occasionally the more noble ones trying to save the lives of their families and what not. But this… a nervous boy with large blue eyes and pink quivering lips; this was a first. Sam stared at the boy, the boy stared right back, clearly in shock with his summoning having actually worked.

Sam sighed and gave him (what he hoped) was a reassuring smile. "You summoned me?"

"Y-yes – oh God, I'm so sorry." He stepped backwards, falling on his ass whilst desperately trying to control the trembling of his arms.

Sam groaned inwardly, this was clearly going to be a long conversation.

The boy continued to babble, "Please don't hurt me!" Tears welled in his pretty eyes, "I r-really am so sorry. I hadn't expected it to work. Am I going to hell? I didn't mean to do this." He was full on crying now.

Sam slipped off the bed, smudging the summoning circle. He knelt by the hysterical boy. "Hush little angel. Unless you plan on killing me, I'm not going to hurt you. And you'll only go to hell if you sell your soul to me – among other horrible things – which you haven't done. Stop crying."

Through his tears he looked up at Sam. "S-so if I ask you for something, and we make a deal. When I die… I'll go to hell?"

"Usually the deal is ten years, then you go to hell." The boy flinched away from him. Sam swallowed the strange feeling of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. "But every deal is different, tell me what you want."

A small flicker of trust spread across the boy's face, "can… can we talk for a little minute first?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh yeah. Sure, I guess."

"What's your name?" Castiel asked, crossing his legs and giving him the sweetest little look.

"My human name was Sam. What's yours?"

The boy's eyes flared with curiosity, in contrast to the red streaks of where he'd been crying, "I'm Castiel. You were human once?"

Sam nodded, "all demons were human once."

"How did you become a demon?"

"I… I sold my soul to a demon."

Castiel's mouth fell open to make a little 'o.' "If I sell my soul. Will I…?"

Sam nodded, "eventually."

Castiel's face drooped and he looked away from Sam.

After several minutes he asked, "Why did you?"

"My brother was dead, I couldn't live with that."

"Was it worth it?"

"He lived until he was eighty-seven, had three children and a beautiful wife. It was worth it."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"You look young," Sam observed.

Castiel blushed a little, "I'm fifteen."

"Ten years wouldn't be long enough," Sam decided out loud. "I would give you more."

"Oh, uh, thank you Sam."

"You're welcome."

Another moment of awkward silence. Castiel seemed to be building up something to say.

"It's my sister, Anna. She's sick, and they said she's gonna die. Can you save her?" The words came out in a rush.

 _Oh God_ as if Sam wasn't feeling strange enough about this boy already, now he has to be all self-sacrificing and shit. "Yes," Sam answered solemnly, "I can save her."

Sam could tell by the look on his face that he was going to do it – and that _look_ broke his demon heart.

"Okay, yes – I want, I want her to live. I want to make the deal. Take my soul."

An idea popped into Sam's head. "Oh, I don't want your soul."

"But, you said…"

"Souls are worth a lot Castiel. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking your soul just for healing your sister. If I were resurrecting her, it may be different." Sam moved towards him, placing two strong hands on his shoulders.

"Then… what do you want?" Castiel asked, afraid to move away; Sam's touch made his skin crawl but he didn't want to offend the demon.

A playful smile danced across Sam's lips. "Your virginity."

Castiel gasped, moving away from the demon a little; with Sam pulling him right back. "I… what!?"

With a snap of his fingers Castiel's bed was clean again, plush and inviting. "My sweet little angel," the demon cooed softly, "just one night in that bed. I won't hurt you, I swear."

Castiel frowned in confusion, "but… really? I don't understand."

Sam gave him a soft look, "I can't give you something for absolutely nothing. Demons operate with rules you know. But I can offer services in exchange for my own self-gratification."

Castiel bit his bottom lip, considering his options. This way he wouldn't have to go to Hell, or have a clock ticking down to his death. But giving up his soul was different because it was invisible to him – he could almost have had convinced himself it wasn't real. But this… This was unexpected, this was something he would have to _physically_ do. By comparison it was far less important than his soul, but the thought couldn't ease his squeamishness.

He caught eyes with the demon and nodded, trying to stop his body from trembling. Sam smiled broadly, his eyes glinting with lust.

He tentatively led Castiel to the bed, lifting him and gently laying him down. "Don't be nervous, little one."

Castiel's body was quivering uncontrollably and tears threatened his eyes. The demon had been right to call him a virgin, he'd never even kissed anyone outside of his family. They had told him that to lose his virginity before marriage would mean eternity in Hell.

Sam lay beside him, gently soothing his hair. He disliked Castiel's nervousness and wanted him to enjoy this. Never had he wanted that before. The last time he engaged in this (almost 70 years ago) he was raping a rogue crossroads demon as a punishment; the times before that were similar.

But Castiel was very different, he wanted to _make love_ to this sweet boy.

Castiel breathed unevenly, few tears trickling down his cheeks. He stayed completely still, just allowing Sam to stroke his hair.

Sam's hand was running along Castiel's arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "Castiel relax. I know this is scary for you, I won't hurt you." He was a little desperate to find a way to calm the boy down. He needed this to feel good for both of them, and that was such a foreign desire.

"I'm so sorry," Castiel mumbled, "it's just… I've never done anything like this before."

"I know, I know. I'll be gentle with you. I promise you'll enjoy this, just please stop shaking. Okay?" Castiel calmed a little and the sincerity of Sam's words. Sam smiled, "good. Now, since you're so scared, how about we get you under these covers before we start undressing?"

Castiel nodded, happy with the idea. Nobody had seen him exposed in years, and he didn't particularly want a demon to be judging his naked form. "Y-yes, thank you."

Once under, Castiel felt immediately comforted, and suddenly a lot more relaxed. With a thick blanket over him, nothing seemed as scary as it had been. Sam was warm, and almost inviting. Castiel noticed he smelt strange… like sulphur? But he also noticed Sam was quite handsome, nothing like he had imagined when he found the summoning spell.

Sam was pleased with Castiel's sudden observation, he thoroughly enjoyed the way the boy was now looking at him. "Is that your body, or someone else's?" Castiel asked, his voice more tranquil.

"This is my body, the one I had as a human. I preserved it. Though I have a very different form in Hell." Sam just wanted to get on with it, but he liked Castiel's curiosity, and would answer any question he could think to ask.

"Why did you do that?"

Sam shrugged, "when we possess people they remain in our minds. I much prefer the privacy."

"Can't you just… kill them? The people you possess?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes. It is quite complicated. Most demons don't bother, and those who do usually go to much trouble to do it."

Castiel nodded in understanding. Sam reached out and touched his arm gently, Castiel didn't flinch away, but instead leaned into the touch.

"Cassie, I'm going to begin undressing you now. Is that okay?"

"That's okay, but calling me _Cassie_ isn't," the boy said with a small chuckle.

Sam smiled, unbuttoning his shirt, "duly noted."

After he removed Castiel's shirt, revealing his skinny pale chest, until Castiel pulled the blanket up, Sam removed his own. He pulled Castiel next to him, and allowed him to get used to the feeling of another's warm skin against his own. Castiel enjoyed in, in spite of his insecurities, being so exposed, so close to Sam's chest was amazing. He had never been this physically close to anyone and it comforted him.

"Do you like this?" Sam asked, making the decision to ask every step of the way to make sure Castiel was okay with everything they were doing.

"Yes," Castiel said quickly, "this feel nice."

"Can I take off your jeans?" Sam asked, deliberately a question rather than a command.

Castiel nodded, "yes." He knew he could say 'no' and Sam would not have rushed him. Trusting a demon this quickly didn't even feel strange to him, almost natural. The demon couldn't be bothered going through the motions, so he touched Castiel's jeans to make them disappear, and then his own.

"That was freaking cool," Castiel said excitedly, not even anxious at the fact that he was almost completely naked.

Sam laughed, "I can do many cool things. May I kiss you?"

Castiel blinked in surprise, he hadn't imagined any kissing would be involved. "Um, yeah, of course."

Sam did not hesitate, pressing their lips together softly. Castiel pressed back into him, enjoying the alien sensation. Sam enjoyed his responsiveness and brought a hand up to his jaw, encouraging him to part his lips.

Castiel was a relatively sloppy kisser, but that was to be expected. What Sam didn't expect was how quickly he seemed to be getting the hang of it, learning to caress with his tongue and hum happily.

Never had Castiel felt so much like a teenager, awkwardly kissing under the covers in his underwear. He liked to imagine this is what all people his age did; they probably weren't with demons, but still he liked feeling the smallest amount of normal.

"Castiel," Sam breathed, interrupting the kiss, "I need to touch you." Sam was quietly delighted with how _excited_ he felt about kissing Castiel. Usually his arousal hit him with no apparent reason, and quite rarely. Sam didn't often pursue sex, unless the opportunity presented itself; as either and effective kind of torture, or someone else's offering.

Castiel didn't respond, but pressed against him. Sam could feel his hardness through his underwear, it pleased him that Castiel was actually enjoying this. Sam slipped his large hand into Castiel's pant, palming him lightly whilst his other hand gripped the boy's ass. Castiel gave an adorable little whine, he sounded pleased. Sam was quick to undress him completely, discarding Castiel's underwear on the floor like he had done with the others. He was reluctant to completely undress himself, because in this position Castiel was deliciously vulnerable.

Sam gently massaged his ass with both hands, kissing his swollen earlobe. Castiel was panting hot breath onto his neck, it was wonderful. "Please, please, please!" Castiel whine, again. Sam knew what he wanted, his hard cock was poking his abdomen. But Castiel couldn't reach his peak just yet, he needed him horny when things got a little painful.

Gently, he spread the boy's cheeks and pressed a finger against his rim. Castiel made an unsure noise, but didn't protest aloud. With a click of his fingers, Sam produced a bottle of lube. He generously applied it to his fingers, and pressed his index against Castiel again. He gasped at the cold sensation, but again didn't protest. So Sam happily poked the tip of his finger in, unhappy with the way Castiel squirmed uncomfortably and tightened around him.

"Castiel you need to relax," Sam said, making sure he didn't sound frustrated, "I don't want to hurt you."

Castile obeyed quickly, and Sam was able to fully penetrate him. It was obvious how uncomfortable the boy was, so Sam paid his cock a little attention. With the demon's teasing strokes, Castiel relaxed and utterly forgot he had something inside of him.

"Sam, I really like this," Castiel said as he put his own hand in Sam's underwear, giving his cock a firm stroke.

Sam would have laughed, had he not been distracted by the intense shiver that ran through his body. "Holy – ah, me too Cas," Sam said, then reconsidered, "is _Cas_ okay?"

Castiel nodded impatiently, before gently pushing back on Sam's finger. "More?"

"Fuck yes," Sam agreed, slipping another finger inside as smoothly as possible. Castiel winced but Sam was now in position. He quickly curled in fingers and put a great deal of sudden pressure on the bundle of nerves inside him.

Castiel moaned deeply, surprise evident in his tone. "Again!" he demanded. Sam was slightly taken aback. Most people were much more careful in the way they spoke to him. Nobody _demanded_ anything of him but he liked the way Castiel did it.

Sam repeated the action with a chuckle. "Bossy boots," he muttered in Castiel's ear, "what kind of punishment could I give to you for speaking to me that way, hmm?"

The boy tensed but only for a moment. He could feel that Sam wasn't truly angry with him. He giggled, wiggling his ass down onto Sam's fingers. He was surprising even himself. Being horny clearly made him considerably less nervous, it was an empowering feeling. Besides he trusted Sam completely. Castiel was not vain enough to believe a creature like a demon would take the time to lie to him, also Sam was incredibly sincere with every touch.

Sam worked a third finger into him. Castiel still found it uncomfortable, but Sam had applied more than enough lube. The spikes on intense pleasure he got from Sam rubbing against his prostate were enough to stop him from voicing his minor distress.

"Sam…" Castiel said gingerly, "Sam I want you…"

"Fuck!" Sam growled, and leaned to nip at his neck. He gently withdrew from Castiel and placed his hands either side of his hips. Sam usually didn't feel this amount of lust.

Castiel panted at the feeling of Sam's cock sliding up along his inner thigh. Sam was leisurely applying more lube to his entrance. "This will hurt a little," he warned, "tell me if you need me to slow down."

Castiel nodded timidly, "Yes Sam."

Sam pressed the head of his cock against Castiel, the boy inhaled at the noticeable size difference. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please continue?" Castiel said quietly, unsure.

Sam grinned, "So polite, my little angel."

Slowly, Sam entered. He watched as Castiel's pupils expanded in surprise, loved the way his breath quickened. Sam adored the little gasp of surprise Castiel gave when he pressed against his prostate, quickly followed by a moan. He didn't seem to be in much pain but Sam was gentle with him. The more he held the boy beneath him, the more he thought of him as a delicate being – something in need of protection that Sam could provide.

Castiel was whimpering gently beneath him, "Sam, will you…? Harder, please!"

Sam couldn't help but snarl with hunger; Castiel didn't even flinch. Sam liked this more than he ever had imagined, having _consensual_ sex. He liked the way Castiel wanted him. He liked the way he had been able to calm Castiel's nerves until the boy trusted him.

The sound of skin striking against skin sounded obscene, off-putting. Sam adjusted him position until his rapid thrusting was almost silent underneath the sheets. Castiel gripped close to him, breathing deeply.

Sam was so lost in the moment, he didn't anticipate the sudden pull in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck!" he said in surprise as he spilled into Castiel. Castiel quickly followed, making a mess on Sam's stomach.

For several minutes, heavy breathing was the only interaction between them. Castiel clung softly to Sam's chest. He felt sleepy and satisfied, and un-expectantly happy. He was very tempted to fall asleep, sex had drained him of energy almost completely, but the Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh, the deal is complete then."

"Oh," Castiel exclaimed in genuine surprise, "I forgot… I mean, oh."

Sam shifted, unsure if he should leave. "Your sister… I healed her. Your parents will probably call soon with the good news. Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Castiel said hastily, "I mean, you could stay. At least for a little while? Please?"

Sam smiled, realising just how much he wanted to stay. "Yes, of course. Although, I must leave at some point. Would you wish for me to return?"

"You want to?"

"I am surprisingly fond of you. I would return if you would have me."

"Yes," Castiel breathed, "I would want you to come back."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel felt the dull pain in his ass as he sat down. It had been three days since Sam had come to him, and if it wasn't for Anna's _remarkable recovery,_ Castiel could probably had convinced himself it was all a dream. But Anna was better, and Castiel definitely wasn't a virgin so he was unable to deny that Sam existed and had been all over him.

"Uh, you needed to talk to me?" he asked, looking at his parents seated opposite from him.

His mother smiled, it looking unnatural on her usually stern face. "Yes, Cassie," she said kindly, "we have some concerns."

Castiel had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Okay?"

"Why did you refuse to go to church?" his father demanded, "You're sister had just recovered from a grave illness at God's will and you will not send him your thanks in prayer."

Maybe if he told them they would see the irony in thanking God for a demon's work. "I was just feeling a little tired," Castiel excused, "I'm sure God will forgive me."

"That's not all," his mother defended with a frown, "we found something…"

Castiel was filled with a sudden sense of dread and the knowledge that he did not know where _that_ book was. "What did you find?" he asked nervously.

His father reached back and pulled out a familiar book, dark blue and heavy with ripped pages, and slammed it down on the coffee table in front of them. "Devil worship," he accused loudly.

Castiel stared angrily at the book, logically he should have thrown it away as soon as he was done, but what if he needed to get in touch with Sam? Though if Sam never came back, Castiel would never dare ask why – he was a demon and he didn't need to waste his time with some kid.

His mother spoke quietly, "What is this, Castiel? Why do you wish to anger God this way?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, mum, it wasn't that… I was just curious, but I'm not anymore I swear."

"There are many confronting images in this book," his father said between gritted teeth, opening the old pages to the one Castiel had used to summon Sam, "foul demons from the depths of hell and… explicit images of women. If it were the women you were interested in there are more common ways of exploring that."

Castiel blushed deeply, remembering all too suddenly the way Sam's hands felt on his body. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry father…"

"Besides, these things don't work," his mother attempted to laugh, quickly trying to make the situation light-hearted.

His father nodded in agreement, giving a forced smile, before jokingly reciting the passage from the page, "Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae."

Castiel gasped and looked at him in shock, before his father could ask him anything the lights blew out. Castiel's mother gave a short squeal, clutching to her husband. In a second the lights were repaired and Sam was standing before them. He looked different to the last time, Castiel noticed quickly, his eyes were inky black and he had a long devil's tail winding down his leg.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, "You called?"

Castiel looked at him hopelessly, silently begging him not to say anything.

"You… demon. You're a demon!" his father screeched indignantly, standing up to confront him.

Sam smiled, "Well, yeah. What did you expect when you _summoned_ me? Are you a little slow in the head or something?"

"Be gone from this realm, foul creature, or I will send you into the fiery pits of hell," Castiel's father shouted, pointing at him angrily.

Sam scoffed, "Get off your high-horse, you read the incantation. Maybe I'll just speak to Castiel, hmm? Since conversation is clearly not your strong suit."

"You stay away from my son!"

With a smug smile, Sam reached out and poked Castiel on the nose, "Boop," he laughed.

"Castiel do you know him?" his mother asked in shock.

"No," Castiel insisted quickly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny him, "What makes you ask that, little lady? I was just focusing on the best looking person in the room."

Castiel blushed, earning a frown from his mother.

"So… What do you want?" Sam asked insistently.

Castiel's father perked with interest, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I offer money, health, love, talent, happiness, bigger dick… anything you want." Sam said casually, sliding in next to Castiel.

"A promotion?" Castiel's father enquired.

"I can make you a billionaire and you want a promotion?" Sam laughed, "Sure, whatever."

"What do you expect in return?" he asked seriously. Castiel tried to shake his head, but Sam placed a hand on his shoulder warningly.

"Your soul," Sam smiled casually, "just eternal damnation in Hell."

"There must be something else!" his father demanded, "Some other form of payment."

"Stop it," his mother hissed, "this is insane."

Sam gave Castiel a knowing glance, "I rarely make exceptions."

"I'll give you him," his father insisted quickly, misinterpreting the glance, "I'll give you Castiel."

Sam frowned, "You… what?"

"He's my son, he belongs to me. I can give him to you," his father continued ignoring shocked looks from around the room.

Castiel felt numb, resisting the urge to cry he moved closer to Sam. "Why would you do that?" he asked his father miserably.

"You wanted devil worship, you can have devil worship," he scowled, then turning to Sam he said, "Will you take him?"

Sam considered for a moment, he was pissed off the Castiel's father showed so little concern for him; that his mother was happy to sit there like a statue and allow her son to be sold as a particularly expensive slave. "You mean it, little human? Do you have any idea the things I could do to him?" Sam sneered while Castiel's father flinched, of course the man had no idea they were all pleasant things.

"I mean it," he promised.

Sam shrugged, "Then I accept," he made sure not to look at Castiel, knowing the poor boy would be heartbroken over how awfully his father was treating him. "I'll take your son, what would you like?"

"Uh, money, lots. Ten billion dollars in my bank account. We have a deal?"

Sam nodded, "We have a deal." He reached forward to shake his hand, not wanting to kiss the repulsive man.

Castiel awoke a few hours later, crying. Sam had carefully wrapped him in his arms, his eyes back to normal and his tail gone, and they were in bed together. "Hey Cas, it's okay," Sam cooed gently, enjoying having the tender human in his grip once again.

"Why did you accept?" Castiel accused angrily.

Sam blinked in surprise, having assumed Castiel's resentment would be directed at his father. "He was willing to sell you," Sam explained smoothly, "any father willing to sell him son is not a good father. I brought you here with me, now you are safe from him."

Castiel sobbed, pushing his face against Sam's chest, "What of Anna? And Hael?"

Sam breathed with relief, glad that Castiel had accepted his reasoning. "I will watch over your sisters," Sam assured softly, not something he had intended on doing, but didn't seem unreasonable, "they will be safe, and so will you."

Castiel gripped him tighter, happy to be assured by his soft words. "You accepted," he mumbled softly, "you want me?"

"I do," Sam chuckled and Castiel felt the vibration through his chest, "I like you."

Castiel slumped, resting against Sam's strong body, "What will you even do with me?"

"I want you to be my consort," Sam whispered gently, kissing his hair.

"Consort?"

"Didn't I mention? They call me the Prince of Darkness, Prince of Hell, Satan's Heir – all very royal, I imagine consort is fitting for you." Sam smiled.

"I thought you were human?" Castiel asked, alarmed.

"I was, humans are stupid with their rules of lineage. Even if Lucifer had a son, there's no reason why he would be fit for prince," Sam explained calmly, twisting his fingers through Castiel's dark hair, "I'm particularly good at being a demon, so much so I seem to have earned the title."

Castiel shuddered, thinking briefly of the horrible things you would have to do to earn that title, "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked quietly, voice trembling.

Sam pulled him close, frowning at the boy, "Of course not, you are my lover. You will have nothing but pleasure from me, my angel… Now go back to sleep for a while."

Big, blue eyes stared up at him sweetly, "I'm not tired, Sam." He was lying, he bones felt weirdly sore and he really wanted nothing more than to curl up against Sam and sleep; yet he was suddenly blatantly aware that there was only one reason Sam was keeping him around and he needed to fulfil his role.

Sam was easily excited by the look Castiel was giving him, and he was almost ashamed of how quickly his cock was twitching with incest. But he needed to be in control, he rolled on top of Castiel, looming over him before kissing him chivalrously. Sam moved down Castiel's body placing kisses at his neck, chest and abdomen, happily making the clothing remove in his wake, before his face rested between his legs. Castiel's body was quickly relaxing to his affection and his legs were spread beneath Sam.

Sam chuckled and kissed his thigh, "Oh, I bet you've never had this before."

Before Castiel could ask what he was talking about, Sam pushed both his thighs up, revealing his most intimate parts. Castiel wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, Sam had not looked at him like this last time and maybe he disapproved of what he saw.

"Angel, pass me a pillow," Sam requested, and Castiel quickly obliged wondering why he would need a pillow.

Sam stuck the pillow underneath Castiel's lower back, to keep his hole exposed without his lover having to put in the effort. "Is this better?" he asked tenderly.

"Uh yeah, Sam what are you doing?" Castiel asked, not objecting but still slightly worried.

"I want to try something with you, it might feel a little weird but I hope you like it," Sam smirked.

It wasn't long before Castiel felt the warm, wet tip of Sam's tongue prodding curiously at the rim of his ass; he resisted the urge to slam he legs shut at the strange sensation, but he allowed Sam's curious tongue to explore him further, cringing only slightly. Sam felt his reluctance, and, reaching up to grasp Castiel's cock, he briefly replaced his tongue with an insistent finger.

Castiel moaned, and neither could be sure if it was the sudden attention to his erection or the barely familiar feeling of Sam's large finger. Sam materialised a small bottle of lube and began to apply gently, teasing further with his finger. It wasn't long before he found himself unable to resist tasting him again, finger and tongue working into the small boy.

" _Oh!_ " Castiel squeaked, wanting to tell Sam he was being weird and dirty; but it felt surprisingly nice, so much warmer than he anticipated he couldn't dare tell Sam to stop.

Sam chuckled, and it vibrated into him; the sensation making him spread his legs even wider to get full access. The demon paused briefly to smirk, "Want me to continue?"

Laying back, undeniably aroused, Castiel considered this for half a second; before nodding at Sam enthusiastically, "Please, Sam…"

The demon growled, almost viciously, and for a moment Castiel could see the inky black of his eyes again. Sam thrust his tongue into Castiel, made easy with his hole dripping wet from lube as saliva. Castiel moaned loudly, shifting his hips and trying to spread his legs even further. Though it had only been a few days, Castiel quickly realised how much he had missed the penetration. Being filled this way was amazing and simultaneously not nearly enough. His tongue was nothing but teasing and couldn't nearly provide enough satisfaction.

Sam shuddered at the sound of his need whimpers, prompting him to caress Castiel's hard cock. This wasn't something Sam had ever tried either, but he had always been curious. And now he had his tongue deep inside his lover he was beginning to doubt if a night would pass when he could resist doing it. He began rutting himself against the bed in need of his own completion, surprised to find himself so aroused so quickly; it was apparently common with Castiel, so easily able to stimulate him.

"Sam!" Castiel moaned, bucking down on Sam's slick insistent tongue, "More…" Sam hummed low and deep, so Castiel could feel it deep inside of him. He licked Castiel's insides out, applying random pressure against Castiel's prostate prompting the boy to cry out. Castiel was a moaning mess beneath him, clenching desperately on his tongue. Sam could feel him getting close and it only made him work more intensely to bring him to it.

Castiel cried out a final time before he exploded across his belly, thighs quivering around Sam's head. Sam pulled back, mouth wet with saliva and lube. "Glad you liked it," he breathed, still restricted by his own pressing erection. Castiel gave him a wrecked look in response, flopping onto the bed.

"That was amazing," he gasped, then looked down at, still very much aroused, Sam. He smiled with a new-found confidence, slipping down the bed till he was flush with Sam's chest.

Sam's cock jumped and he looked at Castiel, eyes dark with lust. "You're gorgeous," he told him, looking into his blue eyes, "like and angel, only nicer."

Castiel chuckled, running his hands smoothly down Sam's chest, "Thank you, Sam," he cooed sweetly, mind set on seducing Sam. He kissed his chest gently, lightly pushing Sam of the bed and dropping onto his knees on the floor with him. He was briefly hesitant, realising he'd never had another man's dick in his mouth and he really had no idea what he was doing, "I'm sorry if I'm not very good," he mumbled apologetically to Sam before slipping his mouth over the head of Sam's cock.

The demon groaned, unaccustomed to the feeling of a warm, wet mouth and he slowly sunk into Castiel's throat. It wasn't long before he went too far, and although Castiel tried to relax his throat more, Sam could only get about half his cock in. But Castiel looked so gorgeous trying, kips stretched around Sam's thick cock, bobbing his head slowly, trying not to choke. A darker part of Sam wanted to force him, to thrust smoothly into his mouth until Castiel had every inch of him. Mostly he just wanted Castiel to feel good, to know that he could make Sam feel good. Sam came messily in the midst of Castiel's sloppy blowjob, clutching the boy's raven hair as he groaned loudly.

Castiel was unaccustomed to the taste of semen, and spat it out reflexively. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to…"

Sam pulled him to his feet, holding him tightly, "I take no offense," he promised, guiding Castiel back onto the bed. "Castiel, let's lay down to rest, hmm? More fun later."

Castiel entwined his naked body with Sam's, the both of them curling up under a thick blanket, "Thank you, Sam," he whispered, before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
